


You Can't Fight Crime with a Macaroni Duck!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [47]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Bucky makes macaroni art for National Macaroni Day.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	You Can't Fight Crime with a Macaroni Duck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! My Bucky and Steve have lots of adventures, but don't always post everything they do, so it's been a while. Let me know if you have requests for them!

B: Hey Steve, today is macaroni day!  
S: Does that mean that we should eat macaroni, or make art out of it?  
B: Felicia Day's book encourages creativity experiments, so I wanted to make art out of it.  
S: Good idea. I especially like the glitter. But wouldn't it be great if macaroni came in one bag, with all shapes and colors?  
B: Wow, yeah. I would totally eat that every time I want macaroni!  
S: Me too. Maybe next time somebody wants me to sponsor a product, it can be Artsy Mac.  
B: That's a sure fire hit, Steve!  
S: I think so!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to explain the title!  
> It's a quote from the Tick animated series. When Arthur starts spending time with Carmelita Vatos, the Tick feels abandoned. He insists that Arthur shouldn't skip Hobby Night! That's when Arthur tells him, "you can't fight crime with a macaroni duck!" Then the Tick retaliates by making a new best friend, Little Wooden Boy.... in the episode "Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love" season 2 ep 3, written by Ben Edlund and Richard Liebmann-Smith. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKBagN9p3Yo  
> the quote is at 9:54. This episode is so madcap with so many awesome elements.... it is one of the many surreal and outstanding episodes of the Tick that I have been quoting without pause for the past 25 years. :)


End file.
